


When Two Souls Collide

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: satedan_grabass, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An away mission goes wrong but causes something else entirely right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Souls Collide

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When Two Souls Collide  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John/Ronon  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,391  
>  **Summary:** An away mission goes wrong but causes something else entirely right.  
>  **A/N:** written for for [The John/Ronon Thing-a-Thon](http://satedan-grabass.livejournal.com/) at satedan_grabass

  
  
made by the incomparable milly_gal

“Get to the gate!” John yelled from behind as he continued firing at the enemy to give his team a fighting chance to get out of there. He watched in horror as Ronon slowed down, and turned his dreadlocks flying behind him as he ran back towards him, the blasts from his gun lighting the midnight sky. “Get to the damn gate, Ronon! That’s a fucking order!” But of course he was wasting his breath Ronon wasn’t paying any attention, no matter what he said he knew without a doubt Ronon wasn't going to leave him behind.

He snarled in frustration as he began to run towards Ronon, every cell in his body was screaming for him to run faster. John had come close to making it when the blast almost knocked him off his feet. When the smoke cleared John gave a snort of surprise, it had missed him. As he glanced over at Ronon he realized his friend hadn’t been as lucky, the side of his shirt was covered in blood, his face was ashen as he fought to stay on his feet.

“Ronon!” John rushed to his side and grabbed him around the waist, pulling Ronon closer. He half-dragged, half-carried him towards the gate. By the time they had made it through the wormhole John was beyond pissed. He didn’t give a damn what new form of weaponry the inhabitants had to fight the Wraith, he, nor his team was setting foot on that planet again. Elizabeth could definitely mark the planet down as hostile when they returned to Atlantis. 

 

“What happened?” Elizabeth’s brow was furrowed with concern as she stared down at Ronon.

When John didn’t say anything Rodney jumped in to explain. “Apparently the inhabitants of that particular planet don’t like outsiders of any kind.” 

John wasn’t paying any attention to what Rodney and Elizabeth were discussing he was too busy watching Doctor Beckett and his team lifting Ronon up onto the gurney and quickly taking him to the infirmary.

As he turned to follow after Ronon, Elizabeth quickly spoke, “John, would you mind coming to my office for a few minutes? I would like a full report on how this happened.” 

“Ask Rodney. He was there, he’ll explain everything.” And without another word he turned to leave. He didn’t even notice the surprised looks on Rodney and Elizabeth’s faces as he hurried after Ronon.

 

As John rushed towards the infirmary he couldn’t believe it had all gone so badly. The mission had been a bust, the bad guys had all gotten away almost completely unscathed and the good guys had limped their way home with their tails tucked between their legs. Or at least that was the way John had seen it, which meant it was pretty much what had happened.

Ronon, his shirt in tatters on the floor, lay on the bed watching as the Doctor began to clean the gaping wound high on his side. A sharp intake of breath caught his attention and he turned his head in time to catch John staring at him his brow furrowed with concern. “I’m okay, Sheppard. It doesn’t hurt.” The words were meant to be comforting and it probably would have worked if not for the long hiss that escaped from between his clenched teeth as Carson Beckett sewed his wound shut. At the look John shot him Ronon quickly added, “It’s really not that bad.”

John accepted Ronon’s words with a short nod of his head. But he didn’t speak; his throat was constricted with an emotion he didn’t quite understand. He had watched as Ronon was stitched up countless times. Some of his wounds had been worse than others. On a scale of one to ten this one wasn’t even in the top ten of really bad wounds but it was harder for him to watch than the all the others combined. And he just didn’t understand why.

He began to pace the enclosed area lost in thought as he waited for the doctor to finish with Ronon. This wasn’t the first time one of his team had been placed in mortal danger and had gotten wounded because of it. It probably wasn’t even the hundredth time and it damned sure wouldn’t be the last time. But he didn’t understand what had made this one so different than all the others. John heaved a frustrated sigh. That was a lie. Of course he knew why it was different, he just wasn’t ready to face knowing it yet.

“All done.” The doctor declared as he began to gather up the medical supplies and put them away.

His heart hammered in his chest as John turned towards the doctor. “How is he, Carson?” 

The doctor didn’t take his eyes off his patient as he answered, “He’s a very lucky man. There was no damage to any internal organs. If he stays off his feet for week or so, he’ll be fine.” He glanced at John and noticed the strained look on his face. “I’m going to keep Ronon here under observation for...” At a negative sound from Ronon the doctor gave him a hard look before turning back to face John. “You should go get some rest. You were pretty banged up too.” Carson pointed towards the door before he crossed his arms over his chest.”

Although, John didn’t want to leave but at the look on Carson’s face he knew he didn’t have a choice. With a whispered, “See you later” to Ronon and with his thoughts in turmoil John quietly left the room. With Ronon out of commission for awhile, maybe, just maybe he could get a handle on the feelings he was having.

 

 

A week and a half later, with a nonchalance he was far from feeling Ronon sat down at the table and heaved a frustrated sigh as he stared at the man sitting in front of him. Since the doctor had cleared him to go back to active duty Sheppard had been acting weird. And Ronon didn’t like it, he didn’t like it one damn bit. Something was wrong with him and he was going to find out what it was right this minute. ‘What’s the matter with you, Sheppard?”

John kept his eyes downcast as he shook his head. “Let it go, Ronon.”

A look of confusion crossed his face. “Let what go? Will you please just tell me what’s going on?”

There was no way he was saying anything, not to Ronon and especially not now. He could just imagine the look on Ronon’s face if he told him his feelings had changed. That he no longer wanted to be near Ronon because he was part of his team and he valued his friendship but because he wanted them to be something more... No, it was much better if he kept his mouth shut. Eventually, things would have to get back to normal and they could go back to the way things were before Ronon was hurt or at least John hoped. He closed his eyes against the barrage of pain the thought caused to sweep through him. “It’s nothing. I gotta go.” And without another word John stood and almost ran out of the room.

A long, deep growl rumbled in his chest before erupting loudly and echoing around the room causing the other residents of Atlantis to jump at the sound. Ronon didn’t bother to look as he muttered, “Sorry” and quickly stood and rushed towards the exit.

For the next few hours Ronon felt as if he and John were playing an elaborate game of cat and mouse. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to be in the same place as John at the same time. Finally, he decided to wait and catch John first thing the next morning. Even if he had to wait outside of John’s room to do it.

 

Ronon lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling as he wondered what the hell was going on with Sheppard. If only he would talk to him, Ronon was positive they could figure out a way to fix it. Whatever ‘it’ was.

Ronon threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He was sick and tired of worrying about what was wrong with Sheppard and not having any answers. In three quick strides he was at the door. He was going to get some answers whether Sheppard was ready to talk or not.

The door slid open and Ronon was surprised to see John standing in front of him, waiting. “What’s wrong?” Those were the first words out of Ronon’s mouth as he saw John standing there. _Why else would John be in his room if not for the fact that something was wrong?_

John ran his hand through his hair as he fought for how to begin. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Ronon leaned his head to the side and stared at John in bewilderment. “Then what are you doing here?” Ronon didn’t really mean to be rude but it was three o’clock in the morning and way past time for visitors. He ignored the part that tried to remind him he had been on his way to find John.

“I... uh... I...” John glanced down the hallway before he glanced up at Ronon. “Could I possibly come in? I don’t want to have this conversation in public if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” Ronon took two steps back and waited patiently for John to walk into his room. He tried to ignore the excitement threatening to take root deep down inside of his body at the thought of having John alone in his room and at his mercy. It was all he could do not to grab John, fist his fingers through his messy hair and kiss him senseless. 

As soon as the door had slid closed Ronon turned and leaned against it with his arms folded over his chest. “Okay, we’re alone. What do you want?” He knew he sounded pissy but the fact was he was having a hard time dealing with John being in his room. So many nights he had dreamed about his commanding officer, nights that had ended with him yelling John’s name as his body came alive by his own hand.

John closed his eyes at the pictures Ronon’s words conjured in his mind. Long, slow kisses, followed by harsh groans as they wrapped themselves around each other so tightly neither one of them knew where one left off and the other began. When John opened his eyes they were blazing with need. “You really want to know?”

Ronon, dropped his arms to his sides and nodded his head. “Yes.” He watched with curiosity at the emotions chasing each other across John’s face. 

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, John moved closer to Ronon, pressing his body up against the big Satedan and leaving no doubt in the other man’s mind what he was going to do. His breath caught in his throat as his thumb brushed against Ronon’s lips before sliding up to cup his cheek. “Stop me. If you don’t want this... stop me.”

At the soft caress of John’s fingers against his skin Ronon’s eyes grew huge and darkened with a desire too long denied. His voice was husky as he whispered, “Why would I want to do that?”

“Because if you don’t I’m going to do this.” That’s all the warning Ronon received before John slid one hand to his hair, grabbed a handful and pulled his head down to him.

For a brief moment it was as if time itself stood still waiting for what would happen next. Their breaths mingled as John whispered, “Don’t close your eyes. I want you to see me.”

What followed couldn’t be called a mere kiss by any stretch of the imagination. It was much more than that one word could describe. It was a merging of two souls who had finally realized they couldn’t be without each other any longer.

Sparks exploded inside of him igniting a fire that almost consumed him at the feel of Ronon’s body hard yet supple in his arms. John ran his tongue teasingly across Ronon’s bottom lip before diving into his mouth. 

A deep groan escaped Ronon as John slid his tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth. He had wanted this for so long, needed this for so long he couldn’t believe it was finally happening.

Lips, warm and tempting moved against his as their tongues dueled in a mock imitation of something both men wanted with an undeniable passion. Heartbeats quickened threatening to beat right out of their chests as tremors raced through Ronon’s body and were echoed in John’s.

The rational part of Ronon’s brain knew he should stop this, that it wasn’t like John, he was always more reserved but Ronon couldn’t bring himself to say anything that would stop what was happening between them in this moment. He’d wanted this for such a long time but had barely let himself dream much less hope that this moment would ever come to fruition.

Harsh breathing echoed around the room as Ronon slid his hands underneath John’s t-shirt. As his fingers slid across satiny skin he was rewarded with a low guttural moan. 

John let go of Ronon’s hair and slowly caressed his way down the big Satedan’s body before he hooked his fingers in Ronon’s jeans. Finally, he took a quick step back. Gasping for breath, he whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ronon rolled his eyes and reached for John again. “I’m fine, John. All healed. Remember?” At the look on John’s face Ronon tightened his arms around him until he was sure John could feel exactly how he was affecting him. “Besides not kissing you hurts a lot worse.”

There were a lot of things John wanted... needed to say but at that precise moment he couldn't form the words he was too caught up in the thrill of finally having Ronon in his arms. And he knew there would be plenty of time to talk later, they would have a lifetime together. All he could do now was groan Ronon's name in a litany of need as their lips met once more.


End file.
